


Sea Witch

by tigriswolf



Series: dark fairy tales [32]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Poetry, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: In which the sea witch wins.





	Sea Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 8, 2017
> 
> For a prompt about somehow politicizing the little mermaid tale.

In the

            deep

                        dark

                                    where no light has ever shone

 

there _s h e_      rests

 

on a throne of tattered bone

 

            remnants of a beast long gone

 

 

And     _s h e_ laughs

 

             causing whirlpools

             causing hurricanes

for the King of the Sea

            (arrogant, contemptuous

            traitorous, **foul** )

rages in his grief, sinking more ships

in a single day

 

than     _s h e_      ever has

 

 

What better vengeance could there be?

 

 

For

            so

                        long

 

_s h e_

 

has waited and now

 

            at

                        last—

 

 

Anger has ever caused

the King of the Sea to falter

and the death of his beloved child

            —for a _human_ —

Oh, it’s so delicious, delightful

for is he furious or mournful?

            Both at once,

                        deliciously

                                    delightfully 

                                                furiously mournful

 

And the sea

              swallows cities,

              swamps continents

              consumes all to the bone

 

and      _s h e_     laughs

            in the

                        deep

                                    dark

                                                and then

_s h e_

 

rises

            for the time has come at last

            the time          _s h e_     has

                        hungered for

            the time          _s h e_      has

                        languished for

 

 

The beasts from the

          deep

                     dark

follow

 

as

            _s h e_

rises

                                 from

                                                                   the

                                                                                                  depths

 

 

insatiable

 


End file.
